Zutara Week
by robin's clone
Summary: A series of stories written in celebration of Zutara Week!
1. Denim

Denim

Welcome to Zutara Week! For those of you who don't know, this is a week when we, Zutarians, will be out in full force submitting our work to celebrate the awesomeness of Zutara. Here's mine for Day One (yes I know that it's late)

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the prompt.

Denim

The denim jack itself wasn't much to look at. In fact, it was so faded it was almost white, the cuffs and collar frayed and it was missing a button. However the jacket's appearance wasn't important but rather what it represented. The jacket belonged the school's resident bad boy and it was common knowledge that whoever was wearing Zuko's jacket was his girlfriend. Right now Zuko was single, but Katara was about to change all that.

Zuko strolled up to Katara's locker ready to walk her to class like he did every other day. But today instead of reaching for her books, he gave her his and shrugged out of his jacket. She stared at his offering for a few moments before silently taking the denim jacket and slipping it on. The jacket was too big but it isn't the fit but what it stood for that counts.


	2. Electrifying

Electrifying

Here's Day Two's Submission.

Disclaimer: I do not own A:tLA or Grease or anything fun like that.

Electrifying

They were watching Grease Sokka's all time favorite musical. Ironically Sokka had left about halfway though but Zuko and Katara were too lazy to turn it off. Currently the song, "You're the One That I Want" was playing. John Travolta was belting out the lyrics and sashaying around the carnival ride.

Zuko suddenly turned towards Katara and started singing along, "The power you're supplying it's electrifying."

Zuko shrugged unable to explain his sudden outburst. Katara just shook her head and tuned back the musical. But when Olivia Newton John began singing again she too burst into song, "You'd better shape up. 'Cause I need a man and my heart is set on you."

The sudden desire to sing overtook the pair again and again until the song was over. As the music faded away they discovered that they were now kneeling, facing each other, hands clasped. They quickly dropped hands and looked sheepishly at each other.

Zuko then cleared his throat breaking the silence that descended upon them, "Next time Sokka wants to watch that movie, I say we chuck I tint eh bin where it belongs."

Katara agreed saying, "Definitely." But at the same time Katara couldn't help but think that the lyrics, "You're the one that I want," were true. And unbeknownst to her Zuko was thinking the same thing.


	3. Smug

It's Day Three and we all know what that means: Time for a new fic

It's Day Three and we all know what that means: Time for a new fic!

Disclaimer: It is not however time for me to own Avatar. But one day it will be! BUWAHAHAHAHA!

Smug

"I wanted to wipe that smug smirk right off his face. Everytime I looked over at him, he was smirking and when I glared at him, his smirk grew larger, smugger. It was as if he knew something I didn't, something important. He knew something that I wanted to know as well, but I could tell that he wasn't about to share. And soon, each second that passed my irritation grew.

I was growing desperate to know his secret. So I devised a plan to extract the secret from him.

At first I though to trick the secret out of him, but one last glace at his smug smirk and that idea was quickly discarded.

Then I created an elaborate plan involving hypnosis and flying bison. But for one it would take way too long to hypnotize him. And secondly everybody knows that fly bison don't exist.

Finally I decided that simple plans work best. So I simply strolled over to him and kissed him full on the mouth! To my surprise after a few moment hesitation he gan kissing me back! When we finally pulled apart I discovered him smirking even larger than before.

"Why are you acting so smug?!"

He then leaned in and whispered, "Because you finally figured out that I like you too."

When he was done talking he decide to kiss me again and this time he wasn't the only one acting smug.


	4. Manipulative

Manipulative

It's Day Four and here's today's installment:

P.S. In case you're wondering I still own nothing.

Manipulative

My sister, Azula, in a word is manipulative. She constantly twists things around in her favor. In her latest escapade she told the Fire Lord that I'd killed the Avatar. When he found out the Avatar was still alive, I received the brunt of his wrath. He tried to kill me with lightning bending. Fortunately I was though how to redirect it.

So I decided to help the Avatar defeat the Fire Lord. It was with him that I mad my first real friend. IT was also with him that I'm her, Katara. At first she seemed to hate me and with good I might add. But after working together for so long we finally overcame our differences and fell in love.

As I said before Azula is manipulative, but without her I never would have fallen in love.


End file.
